Typically, a zip tie is configured to securely retain multiple items together in a bundle or hang the item from a mounting surface. Because of their low cost and ease of use, zip ties are ubiquitous, finding use in a wide range of other applications. The zip tie generally uses a closure at one end and an insertion tab at the terminus of the opposite end.
Through observation, the inventor was aware that multiple wires, tubes, and linear items were often retained and guided with a strap and a closure fastener that secured the insertion tab of the strap into a closed loop around the items. The inventor saw that, often, the items being retained within the straps were complex combinations of wires and pipes that required segregated bundling. This wiring would often have to pass through numerous channels and bend around corners. The strap holding the wiring would be oriented in multiple directions, angles, and elevations. This made fastening the strap with a closure fastener difficult. One specific example the inventor knew about was aircraft wiring.
Unfortunately, since the straps and wiring arrived at the closure fastener from multiple dispositions, they often wore down and broke after chaffing and frictional engagement with other surfaces. The chaffing also occurred as the straps and fastening closures were fastened into closure at odd angles, which created great stress on the straps and wires. Also, the straps passed around corners and through tight channels, which created greater stress.
The inventor was aware that the common zip tie, normally made of nylon, has a tape section with teeth that engage with a pawl in the head to form a ratchet so that as the free end of the tape section is pulled the tie-wrap tightens and does not come undone. Another version of the tie-wrap allows a tab to be depressed to either adjust the tension or remove the ty-wrap.
Through research, the inventor learned that the most common zip tie consists of a sturdy nylon tape with an integrated gear rack, and on one end a ratchet within a small open case. The inventor recognized that once the pointed tip of the cable tie has been pulled through the case and past the ratchet, it is prevented from being pulled back; the resulting loop may only be pulled tighter. This allows multiple items to be bound together and removed separately, as needed.
The inventor also learned that a cable tie tensioning tool could be used to apply the zip tie with a specific degree of tension. The tool can cut off the extra tail flush with the head in order to avoid a sharp edge which might otherwise cause injury.
However, the inventor recognized that the angle of engagement between the closure fastener and the tab at the terminus of the zip tie were often oriented in different directions. This created stress on the zip tie as it attempted to loop around the wires and fasten the closure closed. As a result, the diameter of formed loop, length, angle of orientation for a typical zip tie was limited. For example, to create a larger loop required the inventor to stretch the zip tie. Or to change directions of the connection around bulky objects was problematic.
The inventor decided that, rather than to redesign the zip tie, he would construct a multiple closure fasteners that oriented in slightly different angles and elevations. This created more entry options for the insertion tab of the zip tie. The straps were then wrapped around the wires using this configuration of closure fasteners.
However, the inventor saw that there was still stress on the zip tie. The inventor recognized that greater flexibility was needed between adjacent closures. Through trial and error, the inventor learned that by cutting a small wedge between adjacent closures, they could be made to pivot relative to each other. This pivoting, lateral motion formed more entry options for the closure at various angles and orientations with the closures. The inventor finally developed a tensioning cutting member that smoothly cut either end of the zip tie through tension.
Zip ties have been used for economically and efficiently mounting objects and bundling items in the past, yet none with the present characteristics of the present invention. See patent numbers: U.S. 20120272485; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,390; and 8,739,387.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a multi-positional closure fastener that fastens to a plurality of multi-directional straps to bundle together or mount items while minimizing stress on the straps.